Trancy butler sick
by BlackButlerGirl1996
Summary: Can Claude hide from the servants that he has the demon flu?
1. what's with me?

At the Trancy Manor I was doing my daily work but soon it was time to wake the young highness up. I got his tea and some wheat toast for him then I headed upstairs to his room, Your highness time to get I replied. Claude! When he yelled my name it gave me more of a worse headache I was not sure how much I could hide the fact that I had a Headache and I was feeling weak. I took my Pocket watch out and looked at the time then I got Alois dressed then I had said Your uncle will be visting today, So it would be very good if you would be nice to him when he is here that means not sticking your tounge out at him. Oley! He walked down stairs before me luckly he was talking to Hannah and he did not see me leaning against the wall, I had thought I can't hold my weakness in for long at all... He will figure out soon enough. The door bell rang it gave me a more of a headache I said Hello Arnolod Trancy come in. I step aside and let him in, Slowly at a time I could feel my energy and strength draining.. But I was time for lunch anways I come in the room carrying the tray and saying Today we have Corn bread with fresh Herbal tea and Rice noodles, as I had servent them the food I felt weaker I can't be coming down with something I was hoping to myself I could atleast hang in there until his uncle had left but I was wrong my legs gave out on me and I fell and dropped the tea. Claude! Alois had yelled my name is did not help with my headache at all, My apologizes your highness. Claude I order you to rest, I think you have just overworked yourself. Your highness I am fine I promise.. I order you to rest now! I went upstairs to my room and laid on my bed ugh this great of course my clumbsyness fails on me now coulden't it wait till his uncle had left? Oh well, I still feel soo weak like this cannot be good it might just be a minor cold I should be better in the morning, I fell asleep the sun light was bothering me and i grabbed my pocket watch wondering what time it was but my vision has went blurry what is wrong with me? I should get the young highness. I got up and fell back on my bed feeling very dizzy hmm this is very odd... I am just going to annoy it that's what i will do I went to get the young highness up.


	2. I'm dizzy? Very strange

I felt my dizzyness getting to me again but i still went to the young highness. I took the sheets off of his bed shaking my head I have to surrive for this long so the highness won't know I am sick. The young boy sat up and I got him dressed then poured his tea he drank it, then replied Wonderful Claude!. I tried to hold a bad cough in but it struck me I was coughing very badly to the point I could not talk at all. My dizzyness came back to me when i brought the young highness his breakfeast I fell and hit my head on the wall I think it did knock me out because i remember waking up and i had a cloth on my head the young highness was by my side then i asked your highness i am sorry i have gotten ill its very rare for a demon to get sick. Claude I don't care if its rare or not I have a order. What's that your highness I replied then a coughing fit struck me. Alois ordered Timber to get me some water he did and i drank it then he said claude my order is you to rest and get better. I looked in the young boy's eyes weakly and nodded yes your highness he smiled when I fell asleep after saying yes your highness. Demons don't really need rest as much as humans but I do not really care I just have felt soo sick these past 2 days and I just want to sleep I am glad the young highness does care he must have feelings for a mere butler which he should not worry about a mere servant. I still had my fever it was more higher than it was but I did not want the young highness to worry about me so I went back to work I was washing the dishes, cleaning the counters, floors, windows, the basic chores a butler does everyday I also made the bed for alois my face was still pale and pinkish but my dizziness was gone. The young highness asked if I was feeling better I replied yes but I thought if I have the demon flu I will pass out from a super high fever, demons can go higher to like 125 if it goes any higher we could die. The thing I want to do is not let the some stupid flu get in my way I am a butler in all besides half of the servants we have are idiots that Hannah is one for sure.


	3. the high fever

I felt my dizzyness getting to me again but i still went to the young highness. I took the sheets off of his bed shaking my head I have to surrive for this long so the highness won't know I am sick. The young boy sat up and I got him dressed then poured his tea he drank it, then replied Wonderful Claude!. I tried to hold a bad cough in but it struck me I was coughing very badly to the point I could not talk at all. My dizzyness came back to me when i brought the young highness his breakfeast I fell and hit my head on the wall I think it did knock me out because i remember waking up and i had a cloth on my head the young highness was by my side then i asked your highness i am sorry i have gotten ill its very rare for a demon to get sick. Claude I don't care if its rare or not I have a order. What's that your highness I replied then a coughing fit struck me. Alois ordered Timber to get me some water he did and i drank it then he said claude my order is you to rest and get better. I looked in the young boy's eyes weakly and nodded yes your highness he smiled when I fell asleep after saying yes your highness. Demons don't really need rest as much as humans but I do not really care I just have felt soo sick these past 2 days and I just want to sleep I am glad the young highness does care he must have feelings for a mere butler which he should not worry about a mere servant. I still had my fever it was more higher than it was but I did not want the young highness to worry about me so I went back to work I was washing the dishes, cleaning the counters, floors, windows, the basic chores a butler does everyday I also made the bed for alois my face was still pale and pinkish but my dizziness was gone. The young highness asked if I was feeling better I replied yes but I thought if I have the demon flu I will pass out from a super high fever, demons can go higher to like 125 if it goes any higher we could die. The thing I want to do is not let the some stupid flu get in my way I am a butler in all besides half of the servants we have are idiots that Hannah is one for sure.


	4. I can barley talk

I woke up evently with a lot of the servents around me my coughing was getting more harsh I tried to speak but i could not at all. My strength never regained, my head hurt even worse, my stomach hurt, my vision still was blurry and i was too weak to move. I could barley talk but i said Your highness, i apologize for this i think i have the demon flu..I feel worse than I was before. Canterbury took my tempature it was 138 thats a sign i have the demon flu i will be sick for three to two months how wonderful is this? I bet if the raven demon knew this he would be laughing his head off right not that's for sure or say i am simply one hell of a butler for not getting sick. That raven sebastain is a idiot why won't he come to the Trancy manor? he could get the demon flu from me hahaha. Alois said Claude i don't care if your sick your still my butler my orders are not changing you hear? Yes your highness. I bow to him but i feel pain in my stomach and i fall to the ground, your highness i am still your loyal servent. That's it Claude I have a order your in no condtion to work you need to rest the other servents can do my orders just get better if you need something let Timber know. I nod to the young boy then I fall asleep with my glasses on but i did feel someone take them off and put something cold on my head it felt like ice whatever it was it felt sooo good. I was asleep for the whole day it seemed that's all i wanted to do since i had the demon flu the young highness would make sure i am okay that is I have never been asleep that he's seen I just felt horrible so i stayed asleep. The ice stayed on my head i knew who did it Thompson did it i think alois had ordered him to try to keep my fever down even though he seems like a brat he is actaully caring. My face was more pale and pink i just did not feel well at all. The servents were even shocked i just wanted to sleep all day none of them have seen me do that not even the young master. The ice was not really helping but it just felt good on my hot head i think my fever was worse but still i did not care if i feel worse i will have to ask the idiots to help but i have some medicine that will sistane the symtoms i have not head yet up not for long that's the only problem.. I took it out of my pocket and took some of it, i do not remember how long it will block them but not long i do know that.


End file.
